


Puppy

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus discovers a secret





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, puppy

Magnus' eyes widened at the sight before him. His mouth opening and closing like he was trying to gulp in air. Alec fought back the giggle that threatened to escape. "What is that?" Magnus asked, putting to the mess in front of him. The mess that used to be a pair of leather loafers, that were oh so comfortable and no longer made and a very well-read spell book that was no longer in print. He stepped closer, inspecting the mess and his face turned a very interesting shade of scarlet red. It actually brought out the anger in his eyes, which was not a good thing Alec had to tell himself. "Do not make me repeat myself, Alec." Magnus said through gritted teeth.

Alec stood to his full height and stepped in front of said mess, as if that would make it impossible for Magnus to it or remember it. "What were you saying? Something about the Clave. A meeting? You should probably go freshen up." Alec asked hoping to use that topic as a way to steer Magnus away from what was going on in his own home. His hope was dashed when Magnus gently moved him aside to stare at the mess.

"Are those my - my leather loafers?" He said, bending to pick up the tattered remains. He was about to stand when he noticed the book that was in shreds. With them in his hands he stood and turned to Alec. "My spell book - it's in pieces." He looked closely at the victims and then at Alec. "Are these teeth marks?"

Alec in a moment of self preservation had started to back away from his angry boyfriend. They one who was a Mage that could do bodily arm to him with the flick of a wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Magnus called out, stopping Alec in mid escape.

"I thought I heard the phone ringing, in the kitchen." He said, hoping again to create a diversion. "We don't have a phone in the kitchen." Magnus responded to him as his eyes became angry slits. Magnus advanced on him, still holding the victims of some type of cruel destruction. "Explain this." He said, shaking said victims at Alec.

It was Alec's turn to look like he was gulping for air. A yapping sound stopped both in step. Magnus cocked his head to listen. Another yap came, followed by a scratching sound. Alec tried to stop Magnus from investigating, only to have those poor carcasses shoved at him as Magnus pushed past him to the closed bedroom door.

Magnus pushed the door open and nearly passed out at the sight of sheer destruction in front of him. In the middle of their bed stood an evil beast. It had managed to crumple the bedspread and had a pillow in its mouth. A goose down pillow that it was vigorously shaking from side to side, scattering feathers to the four corners and the middle, well every where, of the room.

Magnus turned and looked at Alec, his face a mask of horror. "What is that thing on our bed, destroying my pillow?" Magnus asked as he swayed and then slumped against the door frame. At the sound of his voice, the beast jumped down and padded over to them. Two warm brown eyes looked up at them and Alec could no longer contain his laughter. "That thing is our new puppy. Although right now he's covered in feather." Alec said as he scooped up the puppy in his arms. Magnus backed away from the feathered puppy. "I'm more of a cat person." Magnus said as he inched along the wall, away from them. "But he's ours. You can name him." Alec said and the puppy yapped in response. Magnus shook his head, knowing defeat when he met it. "Fine, but you're cleaning that mess and I'm taking your pillow." As he walked away, Magnus called over his shoulder to them. "We'll call him Khaos. It's Greek for chaos. I have feeling it's going to be a fitting name for that beast."


End file.
